This invention relates to a bearing assembly and method for a rotating member, and, more particularly, to a bearing assembly and method involving a bearing cage that extends between the rotating member and a bearing housing.
In many bearing designs of the above type, it is necessary to have a fairly precise engagement between the bearing cage and the bearing housing that will be sufficient through the range of manufacturing clearances of these components, yet will maintain a positive seal at the joint between the housing and cage. Also, it is important that the bearing geometry be controlled and that the clamping force not be high enough to cause bending or deformity.